1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly for removably mounting a chip module to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
With the Mechanization development of electronic components integrated manufacture, pick up caps are used in mechanical mounting process of different kinds of electronic components more widely. US Pub. No. 20050003683A1 disclosed an electrical connector assembly comprising an electrical connector and a pick up cap latchably assembled to the electrical connector. The pick up cap comprises a main portion having a smooth top surface and a plurality of hooks extending downwardly from the main portion. The hooks latch to the electrical connector to secure the pick up cap to the electrical connector. A vacuum device absorbs the smooth top surface of the pick up cap to realize the movement and position of the electrical connector.
However, the electrical connector assembly with above structures has at least the shortcomings as follows: Since the hooks often locate at opposite edges of the main portion of the pick up cap, the hooks are easy to contact with other elements and improper force is exerted to the hooks to cause the break of the hooks. Thus, the use of the pick up cap is lost and the electrical connector may be damaged.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved electrical connector assembly to stress the problems mentioned above.